


For you

by Gitgg



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gitgg/pseuds/Gitgg
Summary: Just read





	For you

**Author's Note:**

> I can't speak English soooooo

No one's POV  
today is saturday and im going out with my friend nayeon. "heyy just how long are you going to take picking an outfit" nayeon shouted from the living room."what ever atleast i try to look good not like youuu, you just wear whatever you want" y/n shot back."well thats because i look great in everything unlike youu" nayeon said entering your room without permission."yeah yeah suree"y/n mumbled but it was loud enough for nayeon to hear. "YAHH I HEARD THAT"  
"I DONT CAREE"  
"whatever just admit it y/n i look like a goddess, anyways hurry up you dont wanna ran out of food dont ya"nayeon said while walking down stairs.

Y/N'S POV  
after about half an hour i finnaly cone downstairs to be welcomed by a sleeping bunny. "yah wake up you granny yahh~" i said while poking nayeon's cheeks. 

instead of actually waking up nayeon just shrugged her shoulders and turned around."YAHH IM NAYEON WAKE UP OR ILL GO BY MYSELF" i shouted at nayeons ear and she immediately shot up and rubbed her ear and said "okay okay geez calm down im awake"  
"well i wouldn't shout if you just immediately woke up" i deffended while crossing my arms "well i wouldn't sleep if you haven't took days just to get dressed" nayoen shot back again, i just shrugged and said "whatever lets just go" while going to the garage and enterd my lambo

nayeon followed shortly, and enterd beside me."lets hurry up we only have 1 more hour" nayeon said "yeah yeah i know " I said then drove. after a while we arrived at the park where its actually peacefull.

"yah you okay?? You kind of been docing far away just now" nayeon said while waving her hand in front of my face. "huh uhm yeah yeah.... Just tought of something" i said reffering to cheawon. 

"ahhh okay i see" she said as she got out the car and i followed shortly after. I saw her went to an ice cream shop and i followed her. 

"yah nayeonni are you treating me today?" i asked as i was scanning the menu looking for mint choco.  
"yeah but only because you took me to a baseball game last week" she replied as she ordered our ice cream. Ofc she knew my fav flacor already and ordered it for me, and ohhh me and nayeon also watched a baseball game last week, it was our friendly datee. I tapped nayeon by her shoulders "yah ill go sit on one of the benches and wait just find me okay?" i said as i was about to walk away "ok just wait for me". She replied 

As i was seated though i saw something unpleasant. So unpleasant that i didn't even notice tears were already streaming down my eyes.  
I saw cheawon kissing kim minju.  
I continue to cry speechless because of what iam seeing. I mean ofc minju is alot more prettier and talented thatn me.. So it was only common for cheawon to choose her. I was suddenly pulled towards my car and when i looked who pulled me... Well it was nayeon ofc. She seated me at the passenger seat while she went on the drivers side. 

She started the car and drove to my apartment. It was silent, the only thing that can be heard was sobbing that continuesly escaped trough my lips. "yah y/n-ahh" nayeon whisperd softly while still focusing on the road.  
"its fine unnie... I mean who wouldn't choose minju over me?? Shes preatier shes more talented shes mor--" I was about to say more differenxes when nayeon unnie cutted me of and stopped the car and shouted "KIM Y/N ITS NOT YOUR FAULT ITS KIM FUCKING CHEAWONS" then silence a gain. "and plus i would choose you over minju anytime" she mumbled but i could hear it i just looked down not knowing what to say. 

She sight beside me then suddenly i feel a hand caressed mine. "lets go to your apartment." nayeon said sofly i nodded. I got out of the car and ran straight in nayeons arms. I snuggled my head in her neck "i *sniff* shouldn't have *sniff* trusted her nayeoniii" i said as i sniffed one last time. She hummed and carried me to my room where she laid me down on my bed. Nayeon patted your head and said "hey stay here okay? I'll just cook you something to eat". You just nodded and hugged chaewons pillow.  
You cried and cried thinking that you weren't good enough for her until your eyes felt heavy and you fell asleep. 

While you were sleeping upstairs chaewon arrived at your apartment to surprise you. She just dropped off minju at her house and as she put the key down the counter she noticed the bunny cooking. 

"why are you here?" she asked confused and annoyed that nayeon is there. When nayeon turned around and saw chaewon she saw red nayeon was fuming because of what chaewon did to you. She answered her anyways "because your stupid ass decided to fucking cheat on my bestfriend" while glaring at chaewon. 

Chaewons eyes got wide as she heard nayeons answer "w-what?" she managed to brurred out. Nayeon rolled her eyes at chaewon and snapped "don't you fucking play dumb kim. Y/n and i saw you at the park kissibg that girl kim minju a couple minutes ago and now your acting like nothing happend" chaewon couldn't say anything. 

"i already told you kim chaewon that ill take her away once you hurt her" nayeon added "so stay away kim, if you dont wanna get hurt" nayeon added with clenched teeth. 

Once chae calmed down a little and noticed that nayeon was cooking so she immediately went upstairs to look for you. 

"yahh kim cheawon come back down here" nayeon shouted chasing chae up the stairs. 

As chaewon opend your door, her eyes immediately landed on your sleeping figure while hugging one of her hoodie's. 

After she saw you, she immediately ran towards you locking the door so nayeon couldn't get in and hugged you. 

"KIM CHAEWON OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! " nayeon shouted while banging on the door. Then all the noises and chaewon hugging you tightly woke you up, shocked you quickly tried to pull away from chaewon. 

"what are you doing here? Go to your precious minju!" you shouted while crying still trying to escape chaewon's embrace. But this just made chaewon tightened her hug even more. 

Once you finnaly gave up trying to escape your lover's embrace, and calmed down a little chaewon finnaly decided to talk. 

"please let me explain y/n-ah" chaewon spoke softly. "what is there to explain chaewon ah?" you replied crying on your girlfriend's shoulder. 

"i promise you minju just suddenly kissed me when you us, i quickly pushed her away i promise" chae said while looking directly at your beautiful e/c eyes. "h-how can i trust you?" you asked while still sobbing into her shoulder. "you just have to  
Y/nn"

"so please let me make it up to you and give me another chance to prove myself to you again." 

After hearing that from your girlfriend, you finnaly gave in and decided to forgive her and let her make it up you.


End file.
